


When He Loved Me

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 3AM, Break Up, Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: his is based off my own personal break-up experience. With a guy named Michael.





	When He Loved Me

Jeremy ran to his phone, he was a shaking mess, tears filling his eyes as they practically burned. He typed in the message, something inside telling him not to do it. He had to confess to the one thing he hadn't done. He didn't kiss Rich. Not with consent. He wasn't pulled into the bathroom with him saying so. He wasn't.. was he?

Michael answered far more quickly than he expected. Jeremy wanted to turn back, for the response wasn't calm and content. Why would it be? He didn't cheat. _He didn't cheat_. He swallowed down the urge to scream at his phone, his throat dry and sore. 

_We need to talk. In person, tomorrow._

The text was embedded into his brain so far it gave him a headache. He laid down and closed his eyes, burying himself deep into the blankets, hoping he would suffocate. However, the next day came. He walked to the school, awaiting his former boyfriend to join him as usual. All was quiet, as if everyone around him knew what was about to occur. 

His stomach twisted into a tight knot when he saw Michael. He was smiling, but it seemed all too fake.   
  
"Hey." Michael said, practically refusing to give Jeremy a hug.   
  
Jeremy had to force himself to respond, "H-hey." His throat was dry again, feeling cracked. Like rubber when it gets too cold.   
  
They went inside the school. The conversation, was barely one in Jeremy's ears. It was muffled. Vague. Hazy.  
  
One thing did stand out.  
  
"Is this a break or a break-up?" Jeremy asked as he looked up at Michael.

Michael was silent for a full second, "It's a break-up."   
  
Jeremy could swear his heart dropped into the twisted pit of his stomach. He felt tears fill his eyes. He was broken.   
  
As the months passed by, Michael got a girlfriend. Brooke Lohst. He didn't know her but they were apparently meant for each other.

Months passed, weeks, days, hours, minuets, seconds. 12:00. 3am. He scrolled through their messages. 

He couldn't handle it. Eventually he messaged Michael again, saying as the time passed by, he was over him.   
  
 _Glad we're on the same terms_. 

Same terms?  
  
 _Listen, i'm kinda over you and I don't want to be friends_.   
  
The text was a bullet through the brain, a knife in the chest. Even though it was expected, it still hurt. 

_Goodbye, Jeremy._

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> his is based off my own personal break-up experience. With a guy named Michael.


End file.
